Bubblegum
by sorryimahopelessromantic
Summary: just a couple of friends having a little fun before hawkeye comes back from vacation


Disclaimer: I don't own fma.......but that would be sick =D

Bubblegum 

It was a Wednesday afternoon. Roy and Havoc were wasting as much time in the office as they could before Riza came back from her vacation the next day.

"I'm bored" complained Havoc. "Theres like nothing to do!"

"Thats for sure" sighed Roy.

Havoc smirked. "Where's your little boyfriend? doesn't he usually give you little strip teases to keep you entertained?"

"Shut up!"

"oh i see. those were supposed to be a secret huh?"

"Havoc i swear one more word and-"

"So did he teach you any new moves yet?"

"HAVOC!"

Havoc shrugged innocently. " just asking"

They sat there for a while exchanging ideas when Havoc came up with one. " How about we have a bubble blowing contest?" he suggested.

Roy stared at him in disbelief." are you serious? what are we in grade 3?"

Havoc looked insulted. "well i don't see you coming up with any ideas. unless they involve a bed and -"

"bubble blowing sounds good." interrupted Roy hurriedly.

Just then Ed and Inuyasha came in. "hey Roy-san, hey Havoc." greeted Ed.

"hey Edo-kun!"

Edward scowled. "Roy! I told u never to call me that in public!"

Roy smiled amused. "but why not?"

"Yea, why not?" Havoc smirked. " It's such a cute name."

Edward ignored the bait. "what are you guys doing?"

"Having a bubble blowing contest."

Inuyasha stared in disgust. "this is your last day of freedom before Ms. Drill sargent comes back and that's the best you could come up with?"

Edward nodded in agreement." sorry Roy but he's got a point."

"well _sorry_." retorted havoc, his voice dripping in sarcasm. " sorry that it's not as exciting as being hancuffed to a bed but-"

"so it's better than a bubble blowing contest!" cut off inuyasha.

"now wait a minute! how the heck did my f&*%ing love life become involved!"

Roy sighed." Ed. It's Havoc and Inuyasha."

The two pretended that they hadn't heard.

"Whats your idea then genius?" Havoc snapped at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha shrugged. "burn this shit hole down."

roy rubbed his temples. "we want to do something fun, not suicidal and give her a reason to kill us."

"what are you her bitch?"

"what are you kagome's?"

just then fuery came in stopping the fight that had been about to erupt, dragging into the room with him a huge crate. Everyone stared shocked, that is except for havoc. Finally inuyasha broke the silence.

"wtf is in that thing?"

"gum" anwsered havoc.

roy stared at him perplexed. "havoc, do you seriously think that yo u and i could possibly consume all that?"

havoc shrugged. a mischevious glint in his eyes "who said that its just you and me? inuyasha and edward are also joining."

inuyasha took a step back. "now hold the f&^$ up! there is no f%$#ing way that were letting you suck us into one of your little stupid little games."

edward frowned at him . "why not?"

"are you serious?"

edward turned to havoc." so what does the person that blows the biggest bubble win?"

"150 senz and we all have to be your servant for a week."

inuyashas eyes lit up in evil malice. "a week huh?"

Havoc frowned. "that's what i said."

30 min later....

"I'm going to win!" yelled edward his mouth muffled. "no you won't!" countered inuyasha. "please! It's obvious that a superior officer like I is going to kick both your asses!"

roy rolled his eyes "oh for the love of all waffles in the world! Do you guys have any idea how lame you look?"

they all ignored him still absorbed in their heated argument.

rolling his eyes again he sighed "whatever, if you guys need me, I'll be in the breakroom."

they ignored him, giving up on trying to get them to talk, he left the room.

half an hour later on the way back to his office Roy was talking to Maria Ross about some work he'd assigned her the week before. When he suddenly heard an outraged shriek coming from the directions of his office, which was by then followed by a big thud.

"um, you know what? How about I get back to you on that some other day?"

Maria looked at him questioningly. "colonel are you ok?" Roy opened his mouth to answer when he heard another shriek, once again followed by another thud, but much harder this time.

Not even bothering to answer he took off towards his office. He tried to open the door but found it locked. Those no good dirty - "open the door right now you little demons!" he yelled banging on the door with fists. Hearing no answer he pressed his ears against the door. Silence. Without a second to what he was doing he kicked the door down. Taking in the sight before him he exploded.

"WTF IS GOING ON HERE! I GO OUT FOR ONLY 30 MINUTES EXPECTING YOU TO HANDLE THAT! BUT OBVIOUSLY NOT!"

Inuyasha looked down, then back up and smirked at Roy. "So? what are you jealous?"

Havoc snickered.

Roy whirled to face him. "Is there something funny that you'd like to explain?"

havoc took a step back. "hey just because you stepped out of the office for a minute, and you came back to find inuyasha on top of "your lover" doesn't mean that you have to take it out on me."

"excuse me? did you just imply that I'm jealous of the fact that I found my bf with with another man on top of him and not just _any_ guy but his _best friend_?"

havoc arched an eyebrow. "yes I did "

"well duh! how would you feel if you were in a similar situation?"

There's was a few minutes of awkward silence before it was broken by a scoff by inuyasha "the only reason I'm on top of him is because I'm pining him to the ground to keep him from moving while I try cut the gum from his hair."

" gum..." roy trailed off on catching the sight Edward's blonde hair once soft and shiny was now streaked with gum. Most of it had been taken out, he could tell this because of the little pile of hair covered gum beside his left foot.

"get the f&^k off of me!" fumed edward waking up from unconciousness.

thats why it was so quiet. Thought roy amused. They knocked him out.

"Stop moving!" yelled inuyasha waving the sword threateningly over ed's nose.

"why? so that you can finish raping me? get off of me before i tell Roy on you!"

inuyasha arched an eyebrow. "dude he's standing right there and isn't saying anything"

"F%^K YOU!"

inuyasha shook his head clucking. "as much as I'd love to buddy, I don't think kagome would like that."

"not that way you sick pervert!"

inuyasha pretended to look hurt. "oh I see, so roy gets to get away with dirty thoughts but I can't."

"he's my bf stupid!"

Havoc snickered. "excuses" he coughed.

"what did you say!"

"I just said that you were totally right." he shrugged innocently. "not" he coughed.

"I heard that!"

"did not! you're so small, you'd need tiny eardrums just to stick them in those tiny looking elf looking ears of yours."

edward shot him a dirty look. " I do NOT have tiny ears!"

"They're cute!"

"AND THEY DON'T LOOK ELFIN!"

"yes they do."

"no they DO NOT!"

And on and on it went til roy feeling sorry for poor edward broke up the fight.

"guys leave poor edward alone! he doesn't have elfin ears!"

edward stuck his tongue out at them his arms around roy.

"and they're not tiny."

edward smiled in triumph.

"they're tiny _and_ cute." roy finished off grinning in amusement as edward started to blush. Havoc and Inuyasha burst out laughing.

"awwwwww he's blushing!" they teased.

_Man_. thought edward. he does that everytime.

hahaha there u have it =D my second fic

reviews welcome

constructive critic also welcome


End file.
